The Human Measurement Core (HMC) will be led by Richard Bergman, PhD (physiology), Donna Spruijt-Metz, PhD (behavior), and Hooman Allayee, PhD (genetics). This interdisciplinary team o investigators will provide a broad array of expertise and support across the center activities in the general area of biological, behavioral and genetic measurements. The Specific Aims of the HMC are the following: 1) To provide efficient and high-quality trans-disciplinary measurement expertise to the projects and pilot studies assessing: (a) Biological outcomes (body composition, fat distribution, ana obesity-related indices, oral glucose tolerance testing, insulin sensitivity and minimal modeling, measures of hormones, cytokines and lipids) and, (b) Behavioral outcomes (including dietary intake, physical activity assessment and accelerometry, and a variety of psychosocial measures) and (c). Genetic assays. 2) To consolidate lab measures to ensure high efficiency and to maintain consistency among studies for all measures. 3) To promote trans-disciplinary Research &Training in the various measurement methods and expertise supplied by the HMC. 4) To provide analysis and interpretation of metabolic, endocrine, physical activity and diet parameters to the major projects and the pilot projects, and 5) To provide consultation to all projects and pilot studies on other available measures and resources. The HMC will be responsible for the choice and quality control of all measures across al projects. We will assist in the choice of measures, analysis of data, and interpretation of findings in light of current knowledge on insulin dynamics and other related fields. The HMC will assist in any necessary adjustment of psychosocial measures to ensure that they are cultural and developmentally appropriate The HMC will keep current with literature on all relevant measures and disseminate new information to project leaders and other members of the center through seminars and frequent communications. Al projects and pilot projects will use the HMC.